Wet and wild
by natsuandlucy1817
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia have been dating for two years now and Natsu takes Lucy to the water park... are things going to get heated or staying at the same place there at?
1. Chapter 1

LUCY! Said Natsu

What do you want? Said Lucy

Do you want to go to the water park with me?

Yha when do when do we go!?

Tomorrow afternoon! Says Natsu

Okay let's go! Said Lucy

(Tomorrow afternoon)

Come on Lucy, hurry up, says the blue haired exeed.

YOU GUYS NEED TO HAVE SOME PATIENCE! said Lucy. Natsu went behind Lucy and started rubbing her shoulders, you really need to relax. Said Natsu, okay Natsu... let's go! Said lucy with a big smile on her face.

(The water park)

Natsu, don't go on the rides, won't you get motion sickness? I don't know, let's go on the love love slide! Said Natsu. Okay, let's go, but if you get sick... I'm going to have Happy fly you out and then me, okay? Okay okay just come on! Said an eager Natsu.

(Middle of the love love slide) Haaapppyy! Ok Natsu, let's get you off. Said the blue exeed. Happy gets him off and puts him down and quickly went to go get Lucy.

Thanks Happy. Said Lucy

Yha thanks. Natsu said

We should have brought Wendy along.

NO! This was just for me and Lucy... your lucky I let come with... Happy. Said Natsu

Okay, I'll just stay aside at the bar and hang out.

Okay suit yourself. Said Natsu

(5:00 at night)

Natsu... I wanna tell you something. She looks from around and pulls him aside

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu,will you have sex with me? Lucy said

YES LUCY I WILL. Natsu said, and picked her up and spun her around and they kissed with very much passion.


	2. Chapter 2:The heated couple

Chapter 2: The heated couple

(9:00 pm)

Natsu and Lucy we're in her apartment making out and Lucy say's "Natsu, I'm ready" say's Lucy  
>"are you sure?" asks Natsu "yes Natsu, please" said Lucy "okay Luce" said Natsu. And they start making out and Lucy could feel Natsu's tongue licking her lip asking for entrance, Lucy deepens the kiss and there tongues battle for superity.<p>

Natsu breaks off the kiss for air and he takes off Lucy's top and notices that she wasn't wearing a bra. Natsu shed's his clothes including his muffler. And Lucy looks at his manhood and Natsu laughs, and Lucy asks "what's so funny?" "do you like what you see?" asks Natsu. Lucy blushes scarlet, and Natsu start's to try to take off her belt but is struggling and Lucy internally giggles and help's him.

Natsu takes off her skirt and underwear and notice's that she's completely shaven. Lucy sit's up and start's making out with him and Natsu gently pushes' her down while kissing her, "Natsu, I'm ready… please!" say's Lucy "okay Luce." He aim's his manhood at her opening and slowly go's in.

He look's at her and see's a single tear. Natsu leans over and kisses her tears away and then she start's moving her hips and Natsu get's the signal and slowly pull's out leaving only the head in and slowly pushes back in. He does this rapidly while picking up speed. They both start moaning and Lucy can't tell who's moan is who's anymore. "Luce, your so tight" say's Natsu.

Natsu stop's and pull's out and Lucy whimpers and Natsu grab's Lucy (while sitting up) and inserts his manhood at her opening and start's pumping, then all of a sudden Gray throw's a rock at him through the window.

Natsu stop's and looks out the window to see Gray, Erza, Happy and Carla outside. "What the hell Gray? What was that for?" asks Natsu "Well, we were calling you and you weren't answering so I threw a rock at you, but that's not the point, we got a job and we came to get you guys." says Gray "I feel sick so I'm going to stay out on this one" says Lucy "I'm going to stay and take care of her so you guys go without us" says Natsu "are you sure Lucy" asks Erza "yah I'm sure." say's Lucy "you guys go on ahead" said Natsu. "Okay, hope you feel better Lucy!" said Gray and Erza

Natsu get's Lucy up and start's kissing her and pushes her against the wall, picks her up and start's pumping her and Lucy moans a lot louder than before. " ohh Natsu, uggg… right there!" moans Lucy and start's digging her nail's in his back and hear's a low growl come from Natsu's stomach. "L-luce I-I'm so c-close!" says Natsu "M-me t-too!" says Lucy as well "LUUCCY!" Natsu said "NAATSUUU!" scream's Lucy. And they both slide down the wall while Natsu's manhood pop's out and they fall asleep on each other.


End file.
